percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Story Begins Ch 14
Chapter 14 I could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer to us and I couldn’t understand why Megan was so scared, I had never seen her like this before. Karena said it had to do with a fear of spiders but I didn’t see any around and we were about to be attacked by an unknown monster down the hall. As it began to walk into the light, I saw the body of a woman, but her legs were still in the shadows. As her entire body came forward, I understood what Karena had meant. “Hello there child of Athena, I’m Arachne; I use to know your mother,” the woman smiled as her eight legs crawled along the floor. She was a spider lady, the top half of a woman with the body of a spider; kind of like a centaur. “I’ll hold her off, try to get Megan to move. At least try and get to the exit!” Karena called back to us as she started to charge her whip and cracking the whip at Arachne. I picked Megan up bridal style and waited for a moment to run past. Karena then tossed her boomerang toward the left side of the walling forcing Arachne to jump along the wall giving me an opening to run past. “Karena, I’ll be back as soon as I can,” I called as I ran past the giant spider. “Not so fast, get back here with my meal!” the spider screamed as a whip wrapped around the hand that was reaching for us. “Don’t forget about me,” Karena said as she tried to get the spiders attention, something that she would regret a second later. I ran down the hall and got about a quarter mile away when I heard Karena scream and then it was quiet. I knew I had to go back and I placed the shivering Megan along the wall. “Listen Megan, I know you are scared right now; I am too; but right now Karena is in trouble and I’m going back for her. The passage to the camp is right ahead, you can go if you want. I’ll be back…I hope.” I left her there in the hall and ran back getting my hammer ready for some extermination. When I reached the where I had left Karena, the whole hall was covered in webbing and I couldn’t see past it. I grabbed a torch from the wall and began to burn my way into the nest. I heard a small cry when I got further in and saw a small cocoon squirming on the ground. I saw Karena’s boomerang lying next to it on the ground and picked it up, using the blade to cut it open. I started at the top and when I cut in hard enough, Karena’s face became visible. “Swift you moron, get out of here,” she yelled at me, “she will just get you too.” “I couldn’t just leave you here, could I?” I said as I continued to cut. I had gotten her about half way out when my hand slipped and the boomerang fell back hitting a small string of webbing. “So, has something else landed in my web? Maybe the Athena kid came back to me,” the spider said as I could hear her voice from about twenty different directions. I picked up the weapon and tried to cut Karena out of her prison even faster. “Ouch,” she cried as in my rush I hit her leg. “Don’t worry about it, keep going.” Her eyes went wide as I finally cut the last strange and when I looked up I saw the reflection of Arachne in her eyes. I picked up my hammer and turned around only for the end to get caught by the silk she spat at it. It was stuck in her web and I couldn’t remove it. I didn’t have another option so I did the first thing that came to mind. I let go of my hammer and tried to punch the spider in the face. It didn’t go as well as I had hoped because one of her eight legs hit me back and I fell into a mesh of silk. When I went to go another round, I found my limbs tangled in the silk and I couldn’t move. Karena had been playing possum and used the moment I had created to fling her boomerang at Arachne. Even though it was a good plan, much better than my idea another leg came up and knocked it out of the air. “Crap, I thought for sure that would work,” she criticized as she was knocked next to me in the mesh of silk and we were now at the mercy of Arachne. As she began to wrap Karena up in her web again, I struggled against the silk web to no avail. “Hey spidey, your fight’s with me.” Chapter 15: Nothing to Fear, but Fear Itself..and Spiders [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:My Story Begins